


We Can Never Go Back

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016, conner gets a real birthday, koy, what I wanted to happen, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Basically this is just a fix it fic for s2 of young justice with Zatanna dating Artemis instead of Wally. Starts at the funeral after Artemis fakes her death.





	1. Fun in Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything

It’s an odd group of people at the funeral, Zatanna thinks that an outsider looking in would be very confused. Roy looks normal, a little more ragged than usual, she needs to talk to him soon. Conner arrived with Superman, but all Zatanna knows about their secret identities is that their last name is Kent. M’gann and Garfield arrive after them, Garfield is wearing the necklace she gave him. Garfield’s skin isn’t bright green so he can go out in public, and be incognito. It wasn’t hard magic, but M’gann hugged her so tightly she thought the Martian was going to kill her as she gave it to him.

Bruce Wayne and his army of adopted kids arrive, family from Artemis’s side, the rest of the League and the Team arrive. There are secret identities Zatanna knows and a few she does not and it doesn’t matter to her if she knows their identities. She never got to have a normal side to turn to so she’s never understood it fully, but her father told her if she wasn’t told by that person, just to not worry about it.

The service is lovely even if the person talks about Jesus too much for her taste, tears escape her eyes every so often because of the spell, and then they all have to watch an empty coffin be put into the ground. She looks for Dick or any other familiar face, but it looks like her family got swallowed up by the sea of black clad people. Zatanna stays with Paula as they go to the after the funeral thing. She’s never been sure what those have been called and she barely helped with the funeral. 

The League covered the expenses and Zatanna almost wonders how far that particular rabbit hole goes but now people are milling around talking to each other and getting some of the food. She is so thankful the funeral was invitation only, there aren’t very many people who aren’t connected to the League there and they can still get away with talking about it if they try to be discreet. It might be the only time she’s seen so many of them together, there are a few who are absent because Earth needs protecting and they can’t all come but they weren’t close to Artemis anyway.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” People say, Zatanna nods and gives each person who says it a teary smile. Wally moves so quickly to hug her that the speed almost knocks her backwards. Lean arms wrap around her and steady her almost before she realizes what’s going on.

“You’re doing well.” He whispers in her ear and a few tears escape with a sniffle.

“It’s a crying spell.” Zatanna confesses so quietly only he can hear, and adjusts their position.

“No one suspects anything.” Wally whispers before he sighs at a normal volume.

“You loved her too. I just can’t believe she’s gone.” Zatanna says and Wally nods into her shoulder.

“We’re here. I’m here if you need me.” Wally reminds her and she lets him go after a minute, other people want to speak to her. Cheshire isn’t here, but Artemis’s mom is here, almost stoic faced but there’s pain in her face Zatanna can read.

It’s all going to plan, only a handful of people know. Bruce Wayne, Zatanna, Wally, Dick, Roy, Kaldur and Artemis’s mother know the truth. Zatanna isn’t the only one with an undercover lover. Kaldur and Artemis are undercover, Zatanna is reminded as he passes by that she’s not the only one going through this. There was an objection from Wally about having so many people know, but Zatanna and Artemis objected to lying to Paula. Plus Batman is their best chance with adult supervision to help pull this off. Technically they’re all adults but they’re not adult adults, Zatanna’s still confused about a few aspects of adult life. It’s better to have him know than to tell him later if it goes badly. Plus, Dick admitted that he can’t really keep a secret from his dad at all, he always finds out. 

M’gann catches her in a hug, not as dangerous as the one Wally gave her, much slower thankfully. Zatanna feels guilt from every pore, Artemis is alive and she wishes that they didn’t have to do this. M’gann hasn’t read any of their minds since they made the plan, and they have to make sure M’gann doesn’t snoop or they’re all fucked. Zatanna sees Conner from her view over M’gann’s shoulder and she wonders why the pair broke up. Artemis got called to the Cave when they did and Zatanna sent her with a few pint of ice cream and movies for the Martian. She’s never been as close to M’gann as Artemis is, but she still loves her anyway.

“I’m here if you need me. Artemis was-” M’gann shudders against her. Zatanna keeps her close, M’gann is grieving hard.

“Artemis was always there. I loved her so much, I just can’t imagine what you’re going through. We’re all here, okay?” M’gann finishes and Zatanna nods.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says and she knows she’s not in any danger from M’gann reading her mind but the boys are. It’s bad to think that, but she’s going to keep her distance from M’gann if she can.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” M’gann asks as they see Conner walk over.

“Artemis will-” Conner pauses.

“Artemis will be missed. You have everyone in this room, you know.” Conner finishes. He doesn’t move to touch her or hug her, like so many others and she’s relieved. Just like M’gann, he was a little closer to Artemis. It doesn’t bother her, but he moves to stand closer as people walk by. M’gann is back with her boyfriend and Conner leans in to whisper to her, not close enough to make her uncomfortable.

“La’gaan thinks I’m hitting on you right now.” Conner sounds disgusted and she’s disgusted when she understands.

“You don’t approve of him for her.” She changes the subject slightly, it’s a question whispered back, but she doesn’t lean in. Conner can hear her without her moving closer.

“I don’t.” He admits, just loudly enough for her to hear.

“Then why did you break up with her? You both clearly still love each other.” Zatanna knows it’s dangerous territory to venture into but she points it out anyway.

“She’s out of control with her powers. She wouldn’t listen to me.” Conner is brief. Zatanna remembers where they are, she needs to bring the conversation back and be genuine at the same time.

“Tell her. I’d give anything to see Artemis again.” Zatanna says and Conner almost flinches. The idea of M’gann being dead, it’s not something he can let himself think about. His eyes meet hers from across the room, but she moves away first, talking to Cassie to distract herself.

* * *

 

It’s a hard time after the funeral, because only one person from the League knows what actually went down. Dinah stops her when she comes in the day after the funeral.

“Take it easy, okay, Zatanna?” It sounds almost like pleading. Zatanna’s eyes scan the room and she notices Oliver is missing.

“Oliver is taking it hard too. I’m here, he’s here, Batman is here. But if you’re not here to talk you should go home.” Dinah says kindly and Zatanna sighs.

“Give it a few days at least. Fighting while grieving isn’t a good idea for anyone.” Dinah advises and Zatanna looks at the group of other Leaguers. They all seem so far away, except for Doctor Fate who is walking towards them.

“Okay.” Zatanna agrees. Her head is still messed up because Artemis isn’t dead, she’s just gone and their apartment is so empty. She goes there anyway, disappearing before Fate can say anything and before he can follow.


	2. Almost perfect day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Conner to have a real birthday.

Free time. It’s not something she expected to have, she expected to get drowned in the sympathy casseroles that were baked with too much salt and grief to be any real good. That was what it was like at her last funeral, at least. She stays in for a while, wondering how Artemis is, touching the necklace that connects them. Having a communications device with Artemis was too risky, but Zatanna wanted something to ensure her magic wouldn’t fail Artemis. Zatanna’s necklace draws energy from her and her magic and gives it to Artemis’s necklace to keep the disguise up as long as the necklaces are on. 

She can feel some of her energy leaving her to keep the magic up, and while it makes her a little tired it’s worth it because it’s Artemis. Zatanna cleans for a few hours to keep herself distracted but finally there isn’t anything to do. She could ask the Team if anyone’s free or contact the League, but Zatanna wants the silence for a while. It’ll take time to really sink in, Artemis is under the sea with Kaldur undercover. 

They planned it for weeks, for ages and just last week they were eating breakfast together for the last time in who knows how long. Last week Zatanna sent her out to go on  _ that _ mission. Artemis has been juggling a few different things plus the team, but she hugged Artemis harder than she’s ever hugged anyone before she walked out of the door. The last week was the hardest thing, because they both knew Artemis would go. 

Artemis faked her death on a beach, surrounded by everyone she loved but Zatanna. She told Wally and Dick she couldn’t trust herself to not save Artemis, to do something. Zatanna tries not to think about how it went down, just about the after. Artemis’s book still has a bookmark in it, it’s unfinished. She thought she said everything she wanted to say before Artemis left, but she keeps thinking she’ll come home. Artemis will come home. Artemis  _ has  _ to come home. 

Zatanna doesn’t know she’s shivering until her knee bumps the coffee table. She throws the throw on the other end of the couch over her and turns on Netflix. There has to be something to watch, a show or movie that won’t remind her of her own life or Artemis. She already promised not to watch the rest of their show until the archer got back.

_ She might not ever come back. Artemis might never come home. And then she’ll be alone all over again.  _ Zatanna distracts herself with a tv show she’s never heard of before. It helps a little, but not as much as she hoped it would. Right now, she just wants to be alone.

If she called anyone from the Team they’d come over if they weren’t on a mission. Zatanna could try and spend time with one of the other Leaguers, but she doesn’t want company.

Roy has already gone through what she’s starting to feel, he did this with Kaldur, and when they had planned this all, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. It didn’t sound so lonely and empty, it seemed short and smart.

Roy would understand, but he’s out of the States trying to find the real Roy Harper. A lot of the League and Team think that’s why he’s not doing well, and none of the group in on the secret has suggested otherwise. Roy sent a text that if she needed him, he was only a call away. Physically though, he said he was off the continent. Cheshire is with Lian, Roy will be back. Cheshire is not Zatanna’s biggest fan, Zatanna remembers the cool metal against her neck from the last time they talked. The knife was flat, but the words were sharp, and the message clear.

Artemis loves her sister, but Zatanna thinks she’s scary as hell. Every so often, she checks in on both of them, but the last time she was alone with Cheshire was one of the scariest shovel talks she received for dating Artemis. Zatanna knows that when Roy gets back, they need to have a conversation about making sure Cheshire and Sportsmaster don’t kill Artemis and Kaldur. He’ll be back by next week and she doesn’t trust that their phones aren’t listened to. She’ll wait.

* * *

 

It’s odd to think about, she has more free time because Artemis is gone. Zatanna didn’t mind having Artemis and the League as the priorities in her life, but with both of them gone temporarily, time stretches out like infinite taffy in front of her. The spaces and gaps in her day where Artemis would be there, make her feel cold even with a sweater on. She holds the pendant that connects her to Artemis. If Artemis died, she would know. Zatanna just has to get back into the swing of things. Maybe a few other things can fill the lonely moments of the day. Artemis will survive this, they will survive this.


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In season one when the Team tries to find Kent Nelson, Conner has the line "Those were my favorite boots." So I took it and ran with it.

It’s another week before Black Canary or Batman will actually let her help take down the latest villain. It’s nothing complicated, just fighting some goons and slapping an inhibitor collar on them so they can be shipped off to Belle Reve **.** She gets a little bruised up but that’s the nature of the job, it’s to be expected and it’s fine. She takes inventory of her bruises, there’s one by her collar, some on her legs, some on her arms and she’s pretty sure there’s one on her back. Still doesn’t matter.  That night she realizes what the next day is, what it means, and Dick calls to ask if she wants to do breakfast with her in Gotham. Zatanna says yes.

* * *

 

“You need to eat.” He reminds her gently. Quietly in the barely occupied diner.

“I know. It’s just hard. I’ve been off my game since she left.” Zatanna admits, and reaches for the maple syrup on the table. Dick ordered her way too much food but she worked through the omelet, it’s time to attack the pancakes. His eyes don’t miss the bruises that are revealed as she grabs the syrup. 

“There’s a lot going on, Dick. I didn’t prepare for this. I thought I did.” Zatanna sighs. She’s always been a little closer to what she thinks of as the Original Team, the ones who were there when she made the worst mistake of her life. There’s a lot of grief in the League and the Team, issues just under the surface. Dick looks at her with concern and she doesn’t avoid his eyes. It’s pointless, he can read her like she can read him. 

Dick is her friend and Artemis’s friend first, but she’s always been a little closer to the Wayne family, just a little closer than Artemis. Bruce promised to keep her safe, promised her father before he became Doctor Fate. Bruce kept the promise as Bruce and as Batman and his children grew to be close friends too. If she had called any of them as she spent her days in-it’s just her apartment now-they would have come running. Before she met the Team, she always thought it was her and her dad against the world. Now, she has more family than she knows what to do with, and she’s reminded of that as her phone beeps at her. She eats a few last bites of pancake as Dick opens his mouth and shuts it.

“I don’t think I did either.” Dick confesses after a moment as his eyes join hers in looking out of the window showing a foggy and busy street.

“I have to go soon. I need to do something.” Zatanna says, wondering if he remembers what the date means.

“Are you seeing Artemis’s mom later?” Dick asks.

“Yeah. I’ll tell her you say hi.” She says, Zatanna knows he was going to ask. Breakfast is over and they’re both early risers so most of the Team is probably still asleep. She knows a lot of them sleep in unless they get called to the Cave.

“Hey Raquel’s bridal shower is tomorrow right?” Dick asks as he sets a few bills down on the table.

“Yeah. Do you need a gift idea? Because you can probably get away with adding your name to whatever Barbara got.” Zatanna points out as they get out of the booth.

“True.” He agrees.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” Zatanna says as he opens the door. Conner is still trying to wake up, but he notices the cake in her hands and he almost smiles. She knows that with Superman being gone and M’gann and Garfield preoccupied with getting La’gaan back, there aren’t many people who will remember. 

“I didn’t think anyone would-” He yawns but there’s a slight grin on his face.

“Yeah well I’m not just  _ anyone.”  _ Zatanna tells him and the grin stays on his lips.

“I knew that.” He informs her as he opens the door, widely enough to let her in.

“I know there’s a lot going on, but I didn’t get you a gigantic cake. Didn’t know if you and I could eat a large cake, or if you could finish it all by yourself.” Zatanna says and he shuts the door.

“Yeah, I’m not Wally.” He replies and Zatanna snorts as she gets the candles out of her purse. It’s the right number, he notices. He almost smiles because it’s not large like the parties M’gann threw and this doesn’t remind him of that. It’s hard actually, to find things that don’t remind him of M’gann in some way. Still, he can’t ignore that Zatanna is focusing on him rather than her grief.

“Thank you for this. I know you have a lot going on.” He says as she sticks the candles in the cake.  _ Happy Birthday Conner!  _ is written in frosting cursive across the red cake and he looks up from it to see her face.

“Artemis and I thought that no one should have a sad birthday. I also have presents for you.” Zatanna smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes like her genuinely happy smiles do. She pulls a large box out of her purse that shouldn’t fit in her purse but does somehow. He opens it to see familiar black boots.

“Artemis got you another pair of your favorite boots because shipping takes forever and she noticed you’d have to order new ones soon. They’re also steel toed.” She tells him and he checks the size. They’re perfect in every way.

“Thank you.” He says and she shakes her head.

“I’m not done yet, hold on.” She tries to grin but it slips off her lips as she reaches her arm into her tiny purse to pull out a small box. He takes it and opens it.

“A bracelet?” He raises an eyebrow.

“It  _ should _ tap into your potential to fly, but try it on.” She requests and he carefully slips the black band around his wrist. It adjusts to fit him and he feels his feet move away from the floor. Zatanna’s rewarded with a wide smile and a hug before she realizes his feet are hovering a few inches above the kitchen floor and by extension hers are as well.

“Conner, put me down. I need you to blow the candles out and eat cake for breakfast before you go to class.” She says and the smile stays on his face, even when she sings the Happy Birthday song a little off key.

* * *

 

“She’s alive.” Zatanna confirms quietly as she makes them tea.

“Thank you, Zatanna.” Paula says as she’s handed a mug.

“It’s just tea.” Zatanna says and Paula shakes her head.

“I am forever grateful you and Artemis told me. I don’t think I could survive that. She’s very lucky to have you, you know.” The older woman says and tears prick in Zatanna’s eyes.

“I feel like I’m the lucky one.” Paula is the best potential mother-in-law a girl could ask for.

“You’re both lucky.” Paula confirms and Zatanna doesn’t touch the tea.

“I miss her so much. I keep wanting to tell her about things and then I remember we’re here and she’s not.” Zatanna whispers and Paula nods.

“Me too. It’s the worst feeling, but this will end. We will see Artemis again and we will be fine.” Paula says it with such conviction that the tears escape Zatanna’s eyes. Artemis asked her to check in with her mom every so often and she knows she would have done it regardless.

The first time she’d been introduced to Paula as Artemis’s girlfriend, the caring mother shifted. Artemis had left the room to make tea, and Paula looked at her with glittering eyes set in a hard face. She calmly threatened Zatanna, who felt weak kneed at the threats, and wrapped them up quickly before Artemis returned to the room.

Paula isn’t any less scary now, but she’s easy to be around. They both love and miss Artemis. Zatanna wonders how scary Paula would be if she asked Paula for Artemis’s hand in marriage. Zatanna shudders at the thought.


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really bothered me that they had the party on Conner's birthday so I changed that, and I changed this. Hope you all like it!

The next day, she’s woken up by her phone ringing too loudly for the early hour it is.

“I want to cancel my bridal shower.” Zatanna hears Raquel say.

“What? Don’t you want to marry Icon?” Zatanna wonders, and can hear a shaky breath on the other end. She and Artemis planned for a lot but she’s been really unprepared for some of this stuff. Raquel is being genuine, and Zatanna exhales.

“It’s not right to be celebrating when Artemis just died and I feel awful. I can’t do this, I can’t. Icon will understand.” Raquel says and Zatanna’s breath catches in her throat.

“Artemis-Artemis wanted you to have your bridal shower. We bought you a gift. She’d kick our asses if we didn’t celebrate and you know that. It’ll go on as planned, and it’s going to be fine, okay?” Zatanna hates lying but she’s doing it anyway. They already knew as they bought Raquel’s gift that Zatanna would be going to the party solo. She wonders if she can text Dick, if he’s up by now for her to ask if he still needs to buy a gift to send with Barbra.

“Okay. Okay. Only because you said so. I miss her so much.” Raquel whispers.

“I miss her too.” Zatanna says, and she lets out a shaky breath like Raquel’s. At least that’s not a lie.

* * *

 

It’s quiet, just warm enough to eat brunch outside. Zatanna’s throat feels like it’s closing up when she notices that there’s an empty chair.  _ Artemis. _ She’s not the only one who orders a  _ real _ drink, and they’re all adults even if they don’t feel like it. It’s not a loud bridal shower and neither Zatanna nor Raquel mention the phone call.

“I know that this is supposed to be about me and Icon. But let’s toast to Artemis, who should be here.” Raquel’s eyes are shiny and wet.

“There are a lot of people who should still be here.” Barbra mutters and Zatanna closes her eyes, the tears can’t escape. Tula, Jason, there are too many people to count. Zatanna feels that scar of grief open a little and she opens her eyes.

“Are you sure we should be here, having this?” Cassie wonders, looking to Raquel then to Zatanna.

“Artemis told me she was excited for this, and we all already got gifts. We need to celebrate this because Raquel is getting married and Artemis would want us to.” Zatanna says firmly.

“She’d kick our asses if we didn’t.” M’gann mutters and Black Canary snorts because it’s true. Laughter travels through the table as their food begins to arrive. Zatanna keeps the topic off her and so does Raquel. Zatanna wants a normal day, and she knows it’s selfish given the life they all lead but she needs it. So they celebrate and shower Raquel in gifts and attention, and Zatanna notices Dick’s signature on Barbara’s card as Raquel reads it.

“He went with what you suggested.” Barbara tells her and Zatanna lets out a little laugh.

It feels good. 

Nothing lasts forever though.


	5. Just Like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few things I feel they glossed over and added angst. Kudos to anyone who can find the subtle Shaun of the Dead reference!

“Don’t leave your apartment.” Dick texts her, and she freezes before she calls him.

“What’s going down? Is it time for-” She trails off.

“Yeah. I’ll call you when it’s time to come to the hall but please stay put. Better yet, come to our house and keep Barb, Cassie and Tim there. Dad would kill me if I-” Dick trails off because he knows she’ll fill in the gaps. She knows him well, and their minds are in the same place, immediately think of the same person.

“Tell them I’ll be over in five.” Zatanna says and he doesn’t speak for a moment, and then he does.

“I just told them, they’ll stay here. _She_ will be there tonight with _him_ and you need to stay away, okay? Promise me you won’t come to the Cave.” Dick says quietly but it’s still intense. Zatanna understands the code, especially because it’s not subtle.

“I promise.” Zatanna says, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. Now get over here already.” He tries to lighten the mood, and she gives laughs at that.

* * *

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Barbara clutches at her and tears fill her eyes as Black Canary keeps speaking.

“The Cave is gone and we don’t know what happened. We don’t know if anyone has survived or-” Dinah trails off. Cassie, Tim, and Barbara’s faces match hers in expression.

“Dick.” Tim whispers so quietly Zatanna’s shattered heart is ground to dust.

“Oh my god. We have to go, you have to get us there now.” Cassie looks to Zatanna with wild eyes as she hangs up her phone.

“Hold on. I need us to be in a circle, and then we will see them and they’ll be fine, Dick will be fine.” Zatanna’s not sure who she’s reassuring, if it’s for herself or the others but she whispers the magic anyway.

It’s all fire. It’s just fire and smoke and it almost burns their lungs, but Conner, Wolf, Dick, and Mal are on the shore trying to catch their breaths as Sphere rolls out of the water to join them.

“Oh thank god.” Barbara whispers and she and Tim practically break Dick’s ribs trying to hug him hard enough.

“What happened to the others? Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, La'gaan, where are they?” Cassie asks, smoke causing tears to form in her eyes.  Zatanna looks in the water, but Conner shakes his head.

“They’re gone. They were taken and then they blew up the Cave.” Dick says, loud enough for them to hear over the roar of the fire and the rush of the waves.

“It’s gone. It’s all gone. They’re gone.” Zatanna cries for a few reasons, but the Cave was one of the first places she ever felt safe without her dad there. Her dad had always been there, always hovered, the Cave meant security and safety. The Cave was familiar, it was home and work and family. It’s just rubble and fire now. In the darkness of night, it hurts their eyes to look at it. Smoke fills the air.

“Erif eht fo lla hsiugnitxe!” The words tear out of Zatanna’s throat and the incoming wave kills the fire and she tries to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

“It’s not safe to be here. Can you take us to the Hall?” Dick asks and Zatanna nods as they form a circle around Sphere.

* * *

 

Dick tells the story with Conner, as Zatanna carefully dries them off with a few quiet words, along with Mal and Wolf. Conner stops talking for a second.

“Thanks.” He tries to sound anything other than exhausted, but it doesn’t work.

“You’re welcome. Continue, please.” Zatanna says politely and the others nod in agreement.

Dick and Conner fill the gaps in the story, and what they say paints an ugly picture. Kaldur and his goons took members of their team prisoner and he blew up the Cave.

“We need to get them back.” Zatanna says urgently and Dick nods.

“But right now, none of us have clear heads, we need to brief the rest of the League and we need to sleep. It wouldn’t be smart for _any_ of us to go out to try and find them.” Dick’s words are sharp, pointed at all of them.

“We’ll stay here for the night, we’ll be safe here.” Conner says and the others agree. There's safety in numbers and no one wants to leave quite yet. Zatanna and Nightwing promise to alert the League of what happened, if word hasn't already spread.

* * *

 

Coffee is brewing. There’s always caffeine and food around superheroes, Zatanna learned that early on. Dick slides a cup to her and she thanks him. The others have gone to bed. It’s the asscrack of morning when they see Wally, she and Dick are nursing their own cups of coffee but want something stronger.

“It’s three in the morning. What the fuck happened?” Wally asks and Zatanna closes her eyes. This is too much, they’re in too deep and they can’t get out of this. Roy appears and he looks even worse than she does.

“I’ll tell you all later.” Roy mutters and she nods, her head feels heavy.

“It was needed.” Dick says and Wally looks like how Zatanna feels. Tired, angry and scared. Roy looks too tired for any emotion to show on his face, he watches Wally and Dick with Zatanna.

“Spill, now.” Wally demands. Dick begins to explain as Zatanna downs her coffee. She takes Dick’s cup with hers even though he isn’t done with it, as he tells the story again. She makes a third cup for Roy, she knows how he likes it. Everything comes out, from the flashdrive to how it wasn’t supposed to turn out like it did, and how they got caught in the debris field. Wally and Dick are having a screaming match and Zatanna sees both of their points but doesn’t speak. Roy’s drinking his coffee like it’s going to disappear if he doesn’t.

“How are you not mad?” Wally looks at her and Zatanna sets the coffee down on the table. He’s tense and angry and she knows what she wants to say. Roy and Dick look at her with interested eyes, but Roy’s look to the coffee pot and back to his coffee mug, then back to Zatanna.

“I never got to leave my dad’s sight until he became Doctor Fate. You all became family. The Cave was the second place I’d thought of as home after my dad became Fate. Five people I care about are with Kaldur. I’m fucking pissed.” The anger radiates off her as she speaks and it occurs to Wally that he’s never seen Zatanna seriously mad. It disappears when she stops speaking. Zatanna’s face softens, the anger dissipates from her.

“You’re mad, I’m mad, we are all mad. But we can’t afford to fall apart right now. Artemis is with Kaldur and I have to trust that he’s keeping her safe, that he’s keeping them all safe.” Zatanna murmurs. Wally freezes.

“Someone needs to tell the Team that the Cave is gone. We need to alert M’gann that Garfield is with Kaldur.” Wally begins making a list of all of the things they need to do and Zatanna feels tired.

“What if Kaldur is a triple agent? What if he’s playing us for the Light? What if he’s playing us? What if Artemis is dead?” Wally presses and Zatanna shakes her head as Dick does.

“Look, I don’t know what crawled up your ass and died-but I know Kaldur. I I know every inch of him, I know his mind, and I know his heart. He is not a triple agent, he’s fucking risking his life for us. For this mission Artemis wanted to help with--taking down the Light. We know Kaldur. I love him. If you have a problem with Kaldur, just get it out now. We have shit to do.” Roy is tired, but there’s steaming anger in his eyes that meet Wally’s. There’s a moment of silence before anyone tries to speak.

“Kaldur is our friend. Artemis is alive, her necklace is still working. Roy is right. Kaldur is on our side.” Zatanna shows her necklace, it’s still connected to Artemis.

“We have to trust Kaldur. We have to.” Dick says quietly. Wally and Roy are still staring at each other.

“We need to sleep and regroup in the morning because I’m not good to anyone this tired. We’re gonna get Bart, Blue Beetle, Garfield and La’gaan back. We need to tell M’gann that Garfield is missing.” Zatanna says and Wally swears. Zatanna looks like she’s going to pass out and he’s only human too. All four of them need sleep, emotions are running high and they need to be a solid front.

“I’m just worried. They’re surrounded by evil. Underwater. There’s a million ways this could go wrong.” Wally sighs heavily, and looks at Zatanna and Roy.

“That’s still not a reason to accuse my boyfriend of going to the Dark Side. Kaldur and Artemis are fine, and they’re doing their jobs, working against the Light.” Roy snaps at him.

“Let’s deal with this in the morning. We all need to get some sleep before we can do anything.” Dick says and Zatanna nods.

“I’ll call M’gann and the others and get them here. You two look like you’re about to pass out.” Wally says.

“I feel like it too.” Zatanna mutters and Dick gives a halfhearted laugh. Roy glances at Wally before joining Zatanna and Dick in finding a place to sleep in the Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

M’gann isn’t safe to be around when she’s angry nowadays. There were always signs that she was vicious when she wanted to be, Conner was just a little too blinded by love to see it. With Garfield gone, M’gann will be ruthless until she gets him back. Dick is speaking and Conner focuses.

“With Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Icon, and one of the Green Lanterns gone, the League needs all hands on deck and so does the Team. You all know what happened last night. The Hall doesn’t have a lot of space, but whoever was staying at the Cave can stay here.” Dick says.

“That just means me until we get my brother and La’gaan back.” M’gann says and the room is quiet. Wally adjusts his foot on the coffee table and knocks over Zatanna’s purse.

“Here let me help.” Wally says, but the objects are levitating in midair. Zatanna is thankful that the contents of her purse are boring, wallet, keys, phone, spellbook, and oh no. There’s a small jewelry box and M’gann carefully puts things back in Zatanna’s purse.

“Was that-” Cassie trails off. No one else has pointed it out, but they all stared at it.

“Yeah.” Zatanna confirms quietly. No one else speaks and she feels like she needs to explain so she does.

“I-I was going to propose. I asked her mom and I thought-” Zatanna trails off, her voice is pained, even to her ears. M’gann is the first to react, she moves to hug Zatanna and the human doesn’t fight it.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill Kaldur for what he’s done. I’m going to kill him for taking them and for killing Artemis. He’s going to pay.” M’gann whispers and Zatanna stiffens.

Killing Kaldur might be a possibility, he and his father are enemies of the League and Team. Kaldur is a double agent though and he needs protected. Zatanna shoots a look to Dick and blinks three times. He gets the code.

“Zatanna is going to attempt to do a spell to find them, but we need you all to stay safe. Don’t go after Kaldur or Black Manta. I mean it.” Dick presses and Zatanna reads between the lines. No one else wants another funeral. People begin to leave, to go home or train or see their mentors.

“Do you need my blood or for me to stay here?” M’gann asks.

“Just a little should do it. Hold on.” Zatanna says, and Dick hands M’gann a vial from his belt as the cut forms on her hand. It’s bizarre to watch how M’gann hand stitches itself up, and Zatanna looks away after a moment.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says, although she hopes M’gann thinks she means the blood.

“Just find them, please. I don’t need thanks.” M’gann says and Zatanna sighs. When it’s just Wally and Dick left with her, she types something on her phone to show it to them. Conner has super hearing, and Zatanna can’t risk anyone overhearing.

_ We need to go somewhere no one will listen. _ Zatanna’s phone reads and Dick nods, pulling his own phone out to text his siblings.

* * *

 

They end up in Palo Alto with Wally telling Dick where to park.

“You said pizza sounded good, get ready for the best pizza place in the galaxy!” Wally announces as Dick parks and Zatanna laughs. They’re all in normal clothes, Dick and Wally have secret identities after all. Zatanna has never had a secret identity, but knowing that so many people including the boys next to her trust her with theirs-it’s humbling. 

Dick is a little too noticeable in Gotham, even though he argued with Wally that his city had the best pizza, they ended up here. Wally leads them into the average looking pizzeria and into a booth.

“Zatanna?” One of them asks and she blinks. Dick and Wally look concerned and she realizes she stared off into space for a moment.

“Wally ordered for us, soda and all-I couldn’t get a word in.” Dick says and she laughs.

“Here’s your drinks.” Their waitress smiles at them as she sets the drinks down and leaves them alone.

“So-” Zatanna begins but there are people walking by within earshot.

“What did you order, Wally?” She wonders before taking a sip of her soda. It’s her favorite kind, she’s surprised he remembered.

“Soda and a large extra cheesy pesto pizza.” Wally says.

“So that’s what you said. That’s very sophisticated for someone who eats too quickly to even taste his food.” Dick comments, putting a straw in his drink. They’ve all seen Wally eat while he’s been hungry, there have been times she’s wondered with Dick if Wally could chew that fast, or if he chewed at all. Wally rolls his eyes.

“What do you actually want to talk about?” Dick asks and Zatanna swallows uncomfortable.

“We have a situation and I think we need to tell  _ your dad  _ about it as soon as possible.” Zatanna doesn’t waste time.

“Why?” Wally asks.

“You know when M’gann hugged me? She told me that she was going to kill Kaldur for what he’s done.” Zatanna says and Dick leaves the booth like the seat burned his ass.

“I’ll be back.” He says, cell phone in hand as he dashes out the door.

“Do you think they get cell reception on Rimbor?” Wally wonders.

“No idea.” Zatanna admits.

“If M’gann said that, then Conner heard her.” Wally says and she looks at him with wide eyes.

* * *

 

“We need to talk.” Conner says, he knows M’gann wants to be alone but he can’t do that now. He hasn’t seen her without green skin in a while, the sight is distracting for a moment.

“About what?” M’gann’s voice is sharp but he doesn’t care.

“You’re off the rails and I’m not going to stand by and let you do this to yourself.” Conner tells her and she rolls her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” She’s annoyed and he’s been giving her the silent treatment since Artemis died and Garfield is gone. She wonders what he thinks she’s going off the rails for.

“Killing Kaldur. That’s not you.” He says.

“You eavesdropper! I’m not Batman, I don’t see a problem with it.” M’gann hisses at him. Kaldur killed Artemis, he kidnapped her brother and teammates. He’s killed, and someone has to stop him. No one else is going to do it.

“Are you hearing yourself? If the girl I first met five years ago met you-she wouldn’t recognize you!” Conner says and she flinches.

“How dare you pretend to care and know me.  _ You _ broke up with me.  _ I  _ moved on.  _ You  _ should too.” He knows she’s lying because she does care.

“I know you better than anyone else-we both know that.” He reminds her and her face is still angry, harsh lines and cold eyes. They both know he’s right.


	7. It all comes down to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: M'gann is like my third favorite YJ/Earth-16 character. However, I think this was a path she might have or could have taken--and I think it's fairly in character. But if you disagree, please let me know!  
> Also-I thought I'd mention Jason because he's important and in the years we didn't see-but his date of death was also yesterday and I'm sad I didn't have this up in time! (April 27, 1985 is when he died)

“I talked to Conner at the funeral reception. He said he broke up with M’gann because she was out of control with her powers and that she wouldn’t listen to him. I didn’t notice, did either of you?” Zatanna wonders. While she’s been friends with Conner and they’ve talked about a lot of things, they hadn’t talked about M’gann since the breakup. Zatanna looks at Wally and Dick for potential answers as she sips her soda.

“Here’s your pizza.” Their waitress says and Wally smiles and thanks her. It looks amazing and Wally puts slices on each of their plates.

“I mean, sort of? I didn’t know it was, but I thought something was off. Conner and M’gann were like super happy, but then they broke up suddenly and never told anyone why. I just didn’t think it’d be that.” Wally says. Dick looks lost in thought.

* * *

 “Killing Kaldur is a permanent solution. We don’t do that,” Conner says firmly.

“And why don’t we? Why don’t we kill them? Why do we ship these assholes-these criminals off to Belle Reve when they’re just going to breakout or get released?” M’gann throws her hands up as she asks.

“Because that’s what we do, we put them away. We are not the law, and we do not take things into our own hands like that. We’re not killers, we’re heroes,” Conner reminds her fiercely.

“Kaldur _killed_ Artemis. He _killed her_ . He won’t get punished. He’ll rot in Belle Reve or get out. Or avoid it all together. There is no justice in that. Artemis is dead in the ground and we are never going to see her again because Kaldur decided to take her life. Don’t you think he _deserves_ to pay?” M’gann asks, blinking away a few tears.

“You can’t decide you’re the law, M’gann. You can’t just kill people or destroy their minds because you want to. That’s _not_ right. That’s not what the Team does, that’s not what the League does. We save lives-we do not take them,” Conner retorts, just as fiercely.

“We should! How many criminals are unpunished? How many people have the criminals in Belle Reve killed? How many innocent lives have been lost or changed because of them? Give me a number, I’ll wait. A handful of dead villains is nothing in comparison to the long list of victims!” M’gann exclaims.

“They’re still people. They still deserve a chance,” Conner says, voice even.

“You know what happened when I took down Psimon? Nothing happened because I did my job. I took out a villain and the world is safer because I did. No one talked about putting me in Belle Reve. You know why? Because I did my job. That’s justice. That’s doing what needs to be done!” M’gann exclaims and Conner shakes his head.

“We are not judge, jury and executioner! We are not the legal system! We don’t get to play God and choose who lives and who dies!” Conner says angrily and M’gann’s eyes widen.

“Does Lex Luthor deserve another chance? Does the Joker deserve another chance? How many lives have they damaged or ruined? How many people have _died_ or hospitalized because Batman can’t kill the Joker? _He killed Jason!_ He deserves to die why can’t you see that? Kaldur _killed_ Artemis. He killed her. Killed her like the Joker slaughtered Jason. You know how much I love-loved her. Them. She was like my sister and her took her. Jason was like Garfield, young and new. He was a kid and now he’s gone. And even if we take down the Shadows, even if we get Black Manta and Kaludr-they’ll just rot in Belle Reve or get off easy! What’s the point of fighting bad guys if they’re just gonna get out and hurt more people? Maybe you’re okay with that, Conner-but I’m going to make him pay. So either get on board or get the fuck out of my way. Kaldur killed Artemis and he took my brother,” M’gann’s voice is cold, it reminds him of the time they all thought Artemis had died. M’gann lost it then too.

“You don’t even know where they are,” Conner says and M’gann nods.

“You’re right. But Zatanna does. Or she’s going to do the spell to find out soon,” M’gann reminds him.


	8. Still

“Were you actually going to propose?” Wally asks curiously. Zatanna looks away for a moment, to the street and the rushing cars, normal lives passing by.

“I was going to propose. But when we get her back. I asked her mom if she approved, but mostly because Artemis cares what her mom thinks. And I do too. She’s important to both of us and I forgot to take the ring out. I need to find the right spell to find Gar and the others. And we need to update Roy. Our Roy,” Zatanna corrects herself. The original Roy Harper’s been another set of issues to deal with, with Zatanna wonders if they should have told Green Arrow about Artemis too. Zatanna’s phone rings and she looks at the caller ID. Conner doesn’t usually call, just texts, so she accepts the call.

“Hey, are you okay?” Zatanna asks.

“I think M’gann is going to try and kill Kaldur. I heard her tell you that. But she’s serious, and as soon as you track Garfield and the others down, she’s going to try,” Conner says and Zatanna wants to swear. This whole thing’s been a mess, they should have told the Team. They should have at least told the original team.

“Artemis wouldn’t want that. I don’t want that either. I’ll talk to Dick, see what we can do. I haven’t done the spell yet,” Zatanna tells him.

“I know that this must be hard because-you know. But thanks for helping with this,” Conner says and Zatanna smiles even though Conner can’t see it.

“Of course. I’ll keep you updated. I gotta go,” Zatanna says.

* * *

“Tigress is fond of you,” his father says conversationally.

“I am fond of her as well,” Kaldur says hesitantly. He loves her as the dear friend she is, not to mention she’s in love with Zatanna and he’s in love with Roy. Kaldur knows his father noticed his hesitance, he notices everything.

“I just want you to be happy, that’s all,” he says.

“I know,” Kaldur says as they keep walking through the ship. He’ll have to talk to Artemis about that.

“I don’t know if she feels anything for me. I don’t want to make things awkward,” Kaldur lies.

“A wise move, then,” his father says, a hint of approval in his voice before he speaks again.

“Still, she chose to be here, with us as your right hand. That means something,” Black Manta reminds him and Kaldur nods.

“Perhaps,” Kaldur deflects.

* * *

 

“So we have a plan, I’ll talk to Roy after we get back. Also, Wally, I love this place. Call me if you want to grab pizza here together,” Zatanna says and Wally smiles but it looks a little bitter to her.

“Bart loves this place. Says it’s “crash”,” Wally says, grin fading.

“We’ll get them back,” Dick says. 


	9. tired

They talk about it in the privacy of his room, Artemis sits across from him. Pretending to be a couple might have perks but neither of them really want that. Nightwing and the Team will rescue Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy, it’s not up for debate. They both know M’gann would tear the world apart for Garfield and Wally thinks of Bart as a little brother-they’re coming.

* * *

 

“M’gann on the mission but not me? That’s a mistake,” Roy says.

“You’re still rusty, we can’t risk it. Besides, we’ll have people watching M’gann. With Garfield there, her priority will be his safety, not Kaldur,” Wally says.

“We hope,” Zatanna mutters. The Team leaves but Roy stays. The League’s down too many people, if he can help Zatanna with League duties and keep his mind off everything that can go wrong, it might be an okay night.

* * *

 

 _M’gann. What’d you do to Kaldur? Kaldur? Look at me. Oh my god, Kaldur don’t leave me alone I can’t do this without you. Kaldur! Kaldur!_ Artemis thinks and M’gann thinks back.

 _I’m sorry. I thought he-you’re alive. Oh my god you’re alive. Zatanna and the others know. I didn’t know._ M’gann thinks.

 _You might have-oh fuck, M’gann. What have you done?_ Artemis thinks before she throws a smoke bomb. She needs to get Kaldur back to safety, away from the fighting.

* * *

 

Roy sits next to her. They should be back at the hall already. Dick said they were going to try and avoid a firefight. They’re exhausted but it should be soon. Soon, Zatanna hopes. Roy’s drinking coffee but she keeps pushing water at him. She’s tired and it feels like the day’s never going to end and she just wants sleep-but something’s wrong. Zatanna knows something’s wrong and her anxiety is keeping her awake, not that Roy would let her fall asleep as they talk.

* * *

 

M’gann looks stricken, and everyone else looks exhausted.

 _Zatanna, Roy, Dick, I have something I need to say. Dick, get Wally after you send people home._ M’gann thinks and Zatanna helps direct traffic to the zeta tube, M’gann disappears to find food for Garfield. Maybe M’gann just wants to talk to what’s left of the remaining original Team, but the exclusion of Conner makes Zatanna think otherwise. Barbara and Tim shoot worried looks to Dick.

“I’ll be home soon. Promise,” he says and Wally appears a minute after they leave. Roy’s still drinking coffee like he’s gonna die if he doesn’t. Zatanna doesn’t bother trying to push water to him, she’s too nervous now.

“Bart!” Wally moves before Zatanna blinks, hugging Bart so tightly it looks painful.

“We’ve all been worried. You okay? You hungry?” Wally asks and Bart shakes his head.

“Okay. Go straight home, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Wally asks and Bart gives him a tired smile before he disappears.

 _I think we should use a private room. Garfield’s eating and La’gaan’s sleeping. I don’t want to interrupt either of them_. M’gann thinks and Dick thinks of a meeting room, and they settle on that.

Roy manages to snag another cup of coffee before they make it there and Zatanna sighs at him.

“I know. I know Artemis and Kaldur are undercover. I found out when I brain blasted Kaldur. I don’t know if he’s okay, Artemis took him and ran. How could you not tell me? Any of us? Wally’s not even part of the Team or League! I mourned! We all mourned! I put flowers over an empty grave! I’ve been blaming myself for not saving her! I even blamed you, Dick. How could you?” M’gann asks, tears escaping her eyes. She wants to scream but bringing Garfield and La’gaan into the mix won’t help.

Roy tries to move from his seat but Zatanna puts an arm in front of him.

“You might have put him in a coma! Or fucked him up like you did with Psimon! Zee, let me move!” Roy says and Zatanna shakes her head. Magic’s keeping him in his seat, they don’t need a physical fight right now.

“This is partially our fault. But you need to stop, M’gann. You’re abusing your powers. Kaldur might never recover. This entire thing might be blown now. But we don’t know yet. M’gann you did this to our friend. Someone we know and love,” Zatanna reminds her.

“But the fact you’re doing it at all is wrong. We aren’t the law. Not like that,” Dick says and Roy shoots daggers at M’gann with his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. None of you told me. Batman and Wally are fine to tell, but not me. This is on all of us,” M’gann says. That settles for a moment, the weight of the accusation is heavy over all of them.

“Did you pick Artemis because she was still on the Team? If Kaldur killed a Leaguer that would have been front page news, right? And when she came back it’d be bad for the League-let people more suspicious of us than they already are. Because then they know that’s what we do. With the Team, only we’d notice. Just like before,” M’gann realizes quietly and Dick nods.

“Kaldur needed someone he could trust. Artemis volunteered,” Dick replies.

“Do you-right. You don’t. We don’t have a way to contact them. We have nothing. I’m taking Garfield and we’re gonna stay somewhere else tonight. I’ll see you in the morning. I’m fucking tired and I almost died, just like the rest of you and I just got my brother back from being tortured. So if you’ll excuse me,” M’gann says and leaves. Roy swears.

“I still need to make rounds as Batman after I make a report on the mission. Wally, go home, you’ve got class tomorrow. Zatanna, Roy, get some sleep. I’ll check in tomorrow morning,” Dick says and Zatanna sighs, eyes heavy, heart heavier.


	10. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of s2e11 Cornered

The Reach are painting themselves as heroes with the help of the League’s least favorite reporter. Captain Atom is dealing with that, Dick has enough on his plate as it is, Black Canary’s on counselor duty, and that means Blue Beetle, Impulse and Lagoon Boy aren’t available either. Robin and Batgirl are helping “Batman” with Gotham, Zatanna sighs. Roy is pissed and worried, currently fighting crime instead of talking about it, just like Artemis used to. Zatanna asks Green Arrow to watch Roy’s back and that’s just the morning.

* * *

The day sucked, Zatanna finds herself touching the necklace that keeps her connected to Artemis. Just because her necklace makes sure Artemis is glamored doesn’t mean it stops her cover from being blown, or from anything else the Shadows might do if their cover’s blown. At least she knows Artemis is alive.

“How’d that robot get in here?” Conner asks. Zatanna looks up to see a yellow robot beeping at them.

“Greetings and salutations, Earth champions! I’m L-Ron, major domo to the great master! And you’re our prisoners. My master seeks to prove himself against Earth’s greatest fighters! Let the cage match begin!” the robot declares, and a giant red barrier appears over the Hall. M’gann and Conner charge at the giant purple alien who materializes, big, tall and spiky. Billy and Karen join in and Zatanna whispers a spell to incapacitate the alien. He freezes in place, and the robot screams at them that they’re cheating. M’gann waves her hand and it stops moving. 

“Do you think it only comes with the two dialogue options?” Conner asks and Mal laughs.

“Let’s find out,” Zatanna decides. A few minutes of asking questions and getting nothing lead to the robot exploding. The barrier goes down. Zatanna catches Mal looking at the Guardian costume as they all retreat to the safety of the Hall. M’gann moves the frozen alien inside.

“What do we do with him?” Billy asks.

“I think that’s a question for Captain Atom. We need to tell the rest of the League what just happened,” Zatanna says.

* * *

 

“Garfield’s asleep. Why are you here?” M’gann asks. She didn’t tell anyone where they were going, but Conner must have connected the dots, he’s been over here before. 

“We need to talk,” Conner says and M’gann sighs. She’s tired and she screwed up, she doesn’t really want to talk about misusing her powers or how Garfield is acting like he’s peachy keen for her. Things aren’t okay and neither is she, if Conner’s come to give her crap like everyone else, he can go. Conner doesn’t look like he’s going to lecture her though, he looks as tired as she feels.

“I know,” M’gann says. It’s long overdue.


	11. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get through a lot of bits I don't like from s2, and fixing what I know needed to be part of the plot.

“Zee, I need your help. I’ve already asked Doctor Fate and I know how you feel about him-but we need something to get that scarab off Blue Beetle. Bumblebee and Atom are trying to remove the scarab today, but I don’t know if it’ll work. Magic might be a better option anyway, from what I saw the scarab goes pretty deep into his skin. Jaime told us that he and Bart have been keeping a secret. Sometime in the future-he betrays Earth and brings the apocalypse. He wants the scarab off or deactivated at the very least,” Dick says and Zatanna sighs before she takes a long sip of coffee.

“I’ll get on it. When M’gann gets in, we need to pick a Leaguer for her to imitate, people are talking. I checked the web, conspiracy theorists think that something’s up with five of the six Leaguers who are on Rimbor. You’re doing a good job as Batman,” Zatanna says and Dick sighs like she did. 

“Roger that and thanks,” Dick says. Filling Bruce’s shoes isn’t easy and it’s not something he ever really wanted to do.

“What’s the Team agenda for the day? The League’s trying to do damage control. Godfrey and the Reach have teamed up to drag us through the mud. But if we disappeared, he’d complain about that too,” Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“I’m getting a Team to check out some Reach stuff, they teamed up with Lexcorp farms. They’re up to something and we need to know what, and then I need to check on Blue Beetle. Then Gotham and everything else,” Dick tells her.

“I’m sure they’re okay. Your dad and the others on Rimbor,” Zatanna says and Dick manages a half smile.

“I hope so,” Dick says. Zatanna’s almost glad the day is busy, it keeps her from worrying.

* * *

 

“This is Psimon. He’s going to fix Kaldur’ahm’s mind. I want you to stay with my son. Your loyalty for him-I know he’d want you here,” Black Manta picks his words carefully. Artemis knows that Black Manta thinks Kaldur likes her, but he could also kill her without a second thought. His smiles and reassurance, their mutual worry for Kaldur doesn’t mean safety.  _ What the hell did we get into, Kaldur? _ Artemis thinks as she looks at him.

“We will make that Martian pay,” Black Manta promises as they both watch Psimon inspect Kaldur, he puts a hand on her shoulder. Artemis nods, now she has to hide her thoughts too. Black Manta walks out of the room and Artemis forces herself to refocus, there has to be a way to take Psimon down. She and Kaldur can’t go down like this and she doesn’t want to die underwater. Or at all, she misses Zatanna. Kaldur missed Roy too, but they must be fine.

* * *

 

“I know that we’ve talked about abusing your powers. But M’gann, if you don’t check Green Beetle’s mind, he could kill us all or worse. We need to know he’s on our side and that we can trust him. This isn’t the same as putting Psimon in a coma. I know you might be uncomfortable but we don’t have another mind reader to do this. If he’s okay, then it’s fine, but if he does anything, or if he attacks you-say the word “red”. The rest of us will know and stop him,” Dick says and M’gann sighs.

“Only because we need to know if he’s a threat. I’ll read his mind but that’s it,” M’gann says firmly.

“Great, let’s get this going,” Dick says and they walk in together.

“I’m ready, establish the link,” the Green Beetle says. A scan through his mind shows his story has some truth to it, there are flashes of his life before the scarab, Mars. There’s flashes of Reach corruption in there too, he tries to attack her to keep her from it.

“It’s so  _ red, _ ” M’gann hears herself say as she shoves back.

“This is  _ my _ head.  _ Get out!”  _ M’gann screams, she’s not sure if it’s just in the link or aloud but he stops, slips out of her head and M’gann feels arms keeping her up.

“How are you doing, angelfish?” La’gaan asks and M’gann’s eyes flicker to Conner’s, to Dick’s and then back to his.

“I’m fine. Let go,” M’gann sighs and she looks to the unconscious Green Beetle, and to Jaime. Bart looks relieved for both of them. La’gaan looks at her, smile on his face and she knows they need to talk.

* * *

 

_ Please be a perfect shot _ . Artemis hopes the thought isn’t being broadcasting the thought as she shoots the dart into Psimon.

“That Martian really did a number on him. Guess that’s her thing now, believe me, I know what that feels like. I’ll have him back in no time,” Psimon thinks aloud. Artemis waits, a normal breath that feels so much longer.

“Something’s wrong. You-” Psimon accuses and looks to her. He lifts her to the ceiling and slams her against the wall. 

“You drugged me! With a drug only Sportsmaster uses. What are you playing at?” Psimon hisses and Artemis can’t hear the sound she makes over the pain of a migraine splitting her mind open.

“You’re Artemis. Sportsmaster’s daughter, alive after all. Kaldur killed you. Your brain is just full of secrets,” Psimon says and slams her into the wall a few more times. Artemis can feel the bruises forming and Psimon drops to his knees. Artemis drops to the floor as the door opens.

“What happened?” Black Manta asks, eyes flickering from Psimon to her.

“He said he was in part of Kaldur’s mind-then he went berserk and attacked me. Is it possible the Martian left some kind of virus in his mind?” Artemis asks and Black Manta offers her a hand up, grip firm and secure until she’s completely upright.

“If she did so-any telepath who tries to help Kaldur will end up like Psimon. Only the Martian can fix this,” Black Manta determines.

“Bring me to mainland and I will get her myself. She  _ will _ cure Kaldur,” Artemis says fiercely and Black Manta looks at her like he looks at Kaldur-for a moment. Artemis is pretty sure it’s fondness, maybe respect-Black Manta’s hard to read.

“I’m sending Deathstroke with you. You need to be covert and Kaldur would never forgive me if something happened to you,” Black Manta says and Artemis forces her lips to form a slight smile.

* * *

 

“La’gaan, we need to talk,” M’gann says softly and Artemis wishes for almost any other topic.

“Is something wrong, angelfish? Is this about us?” La’gaan sounds concerned as they walk, eyes looking at each other. 

“This is awkward. Sorry to break this up before either of you do, but we need to have our own  _ talk _ with the Martian,” Deathstroke says. M’gann looks up, eyes catching Artemis’s.

_ Anytime now, M’gann. _ Artemis thinks.

_ Artemis? Why are you and Deathstroke here? Is your cover blown? What talk do we need to have? _ M’gann thinks back and Artemis shoots an arrow at her. M’gann deflects it and sends a car hurtling to Artemis.

_ Thanks for making it look real. I’m here to kidnap you. Kaldur’s basically in a coma. I need you to fix him, but La’gaan and Deathstroke can’t think our fight is fake. _ Artemis thinks and M’gann nods as she deflects arrows and sends more junk to Artemis, flinging it through the air.

“Lagoon Boy to Team-need backup at the Chicago zeta tube! We’re under attack!” La’gaan says and Artemis swears mentally.

“La’gaan!” M’gann shouts and Artemis looks to see La’gaan on the ground, at the mercy of Deathstroke.

_ Sorry M’gann _ . Artemis thinks and M’gann doesn’t have time to move before a ring of fire appears around her, high and hot. M’gann drops to her knees and Deathstroke slips the inhibitor collar on her.

“What about the other one?” Artemis asks as Deathstroke picks M’gann up.

“Broke his leg. He won’t be coming after us. I’ve got her, let’s move,” he says and Artemis nods.


	12. Just Peachy

Black Manta threatens M’gann and Artemis waits.

“Deathstroke, activate the telepathy,” Black Manta says and a light turns off in the inhibitor collar.

“Remember your two options: Save my son or die,” Black Manta speaks again before he walks out of the room.

_ Artemis, what am I supposed to do? Once I fix Kaldur, what’s going to happen? Do you know? _ M’gann worries.

_ Look at Kaldur. Fix him and we’ll find a solution and talk about all of it. The three of us.  _ Artemis tells her.

_ I’ve spent a lot of time breaking minds, not trying to fix them. What if I make things worse? I’m the last person he saw, he might think I’m a threat _ . M’gann thinks.

_ Not that we’re in Star Wars but you’re my only hope. Get on it, Kenobi _ .  _ Or they’ll turn you into fish food. _ Artemis thinks.

_ I think I’m gonna make things worse _ . M’gann thinks and Artemis sighs aloud.

_ Take me with you. Kaldur knows me. We don’t have a choice, we need to do this, M’gann. _ Artemis insists.

_ I guess you’re right _ . M’gann thinks and there’s a flash of light before Artemis opens her eyes and begins to choke. Kaldur’s mind is underwater, familiar things float by in fragments and M’gann grabs her.

“The water isn’t real! If you allow yourself to think what’s in here is reality-your mind can become permanently damaged!” M’gann tells her and Artemis refocuses. M’gann thinks about how odd it is to see Artemis in green with blonde hair again.

“This is how Kaldur perceives his psyche. Atlantis in ruins. He’s here somewhere,” M’gann says and Artemis moves away to look for Kaldur. An arrow whizzes by, and Artemis looks up to see Roy, poised to shoot again.

* * *

“La’gaan! You’re not going anywhere with a broken leg. Zatanna’s working on a location spell. All you can do is rest. We’ll get M’gann back, she’ll be fine,” Dick says.

“Deathstroke and Kaldur’s sidekick Tigress  _ took  _ M’gann. You have to go after them or they’re going to kill her too,” La’gaan says and Conner remembers Artemis, dead on the beach. No heartbeat, body growing cold and thinks of M’gann like that. M’gann dead on a beach or underwater, eyes glassy and emotionless-he’ll do anything he can to stop that. There’s a desperation in his eyes he knows Dick understands.

“Send me when Zatanna gets coordinates,” Conner insists and Dick bites his lip. Conner’s not going to stop and neither will La’gaan-he needs to stop this before it gets out of hand.

“I’m not supposed to say this, but M’gann will be fine. Aqualad is not a traitor. He’s deep undercover, trying to infiltrate the Light,” Dick says. 

“He killed Artemis. You were there. It was her blood on your hands as we watched you give CPR,” Conner reminds him, fiercely. There’s still hatred and grief there. 

“That was faked. Artemis is Tigress with a glamor charm from Zatanna. They’re trying to infiltrate the Light,” Dick admits. Conner closes his eyes for a moment, it’s a lot to take in.

“You should have told us! We all mourned Artemis,” La’gaan reminds him. 

“Nightwing is our leader, we trust him for a reason. If he and Kaldur thought Artemis needed to go undercover, then she did,” Conner says. La’gaan wants to protest, but a nurse comes in.

“Keep that information to yourself,” Dick mutters and La’gaan nods as Conner follows Dick out of the room.

“Thanks for having my back,” Dick says.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. Who all knows about this?” Conner asks and Dick wonders how many people will be invited to the secret status report meetings now.

“We can’t talk about this here,” Dick says instead and Conner exhales.

“I need to go find Garfield and explain what the hell has happened, M’gann is gone and La’gaan is in no shape to take care of him. I’ll see if he wants to stay with me or I’ll stay at the Hall to keep an eye on him,” Conner says.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything you want to know, later. For right now, talk to Gar. If you need anything, let me know,” Dick says.

“Will do,” Conner says as he walks away. He has to do Superman duty later in Metropolis and he really hopes he doesn’t need to use heat vision he doesn’t have. 


	13. War World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot of s2e15, my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write for again. Shout out to peach lemonade and strawberry ice cream for being my writing food for the chapter.

“Garfield is staying with me. Talk,” Conner says and Dick sighs before Zatanna catches his eye.

“Does Zatanna know?” Conner asks. Dick nods. The Watchtower isn’t the best place to talk, and Conner’s eyes follow Zatanna.

“We have a problem,” Captain Atom says over the intercom and Dick resists the urge to sigh. Another problem, just what they all needed.

* * *

 

“Can you zoom in at all?” Zatanna asks and Captain Atom nods. Zatanna bites her lip as they all study the image on the screen in front of them.

“I think it’s called the War World. It’s a satellite from a long dead civilization and a weapon of mass destruction, if I’m right. I’d need to double check,” Zatanna says.

“If it’s that big against Saturn’s moon Rhea, it’s probably about the size of our moon,” Dick says and Zatanna nods.

“I wish we had M’gann right now. She read Green Beetle’s mind, she might know something about this,” Conner says. Zatanna wonders how M’gann is doing, they know Artemis and Deathstroke probably took her to help Kaldur.

“One of us could try interrogating Green Beetle,” Black Canary suggests and Captain Atom nods at the suggestion.

“We don’t have much else to go off. Zatanna, find out what you can about this War World. I want as much information as possible,” Captain Atom says and she nods.

“On it,” Zatanna promises and disappears with a few quick words.

* * *

 

“We need all Leaguers and Team members out, that War World thing is messing up our planet,” Dick says to the Team in front of him.

“What do we know so far?” Karen asks.

“Not much. It’s millennia old, from a long dead alien race. It’s a weapon of mass destruction activated by a crystal key. It has an endless supply of bots that keep it running and defended. Whoever has it isn’t here for a peace treaty. We don’t know if this is related to the Leaguers on Rimbor or not, but we do know that the gravitational pull of this things is going to wreck havoc,” Zatanna says. The Team is dismissed soon after, one at a time through the zeta tube.

“Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute. Conner knows everything. He’s mad, but I think he gets it. La’gaan knows Artemis is alive and undercover, but doesn’t know the full extent of things. He’s still healing up, and Arsenal is going to join relief efforts. He hasn’t trained with the Team, but Green’s keeping an eye on him. And with 8 of us on Rimbor, and four of us out of action, we need all the help we can get,” Dick says.

“Do the others know all of that?” Zatanna asks and he nods.

“Then this conversation can wait. Let’s get out there,” Zatanna tells him, disappearing with a few words.

* * *

 

The next two days are just search and rescue, most supervillains are laying low at this point-Zatanna wonders if anyone actually knows who’s controlling the War World. At least reading through most of Shadowcrest’s library came in handy-there was a brief passage on the War World in one of their ancient books. It’s hard not to worry about Artemis, M’gann and Kaldur, but everyone’s so busy that she doesn’t have much time to talk to anyone about that.

 _The Reach said they only have one ship and that it doesn’t have weapons. I’m barely in the loop and even I know they’re full of it._ The text from Wally makes Dick snort. He feels like barely any of them have laughed these days.

 _Hey, Captain Atom is about to try and talk to the War World. Any ideas?_ Dick sends the text to Zatanna, trying his best not to get his hopes up.

 _Maybe have Blue Beetle with you. If it’s an alien, he might be able to translate the language._ Zatanna sends the text.

 _Get to the Watchtower. We need you._ Dick sends the text as Mongul keeps talking.

* * *

 

“We’re sending Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Wolf, Sphere, and Red Arrow in,” Dick says and Zatanna nods, slipping an earpiece in. It’s nice to help from the Watchtower-even if it’s hard to watch Doctor Fate fight.

“No sign of detection, Blue managed to hack their way in undetected,” Dick says and they hear the squads check in. A few minutes later, Zatanna remembers why she never wanted to lead the Team. She feels helpless in the Watchtower, listening and _not_ fighting.

“Conner? Come in!” Zatanna says and there’s just breathing from Conner’s team.

“Fuck,” Dick mutters as they see a new wave of explosives come out of the War World. Zatanna manages to get rid of a few that pass through Doctor Fate’s shield.

“The bioship estimates that we’re only taking out about 64% of the War World’s attack at the source,” Barbara tells them.

“Earth’s military is going to take out an additional 13% according to the estimates of the Watchtower,” Aquaman says.

“That means 23% is going to get through, that’s too high. What else can we do?” Tim asks and a flash of fear runs through Zatanna.

“I don’t think I can get rid of more than I already am,” Zatanna answers before reciting another spell. 23% is too much, and Zatanna looks at Dick with fear in her eyes. They might be fine in the Watchtower-but the others, everyone on Earth is in danger. Artemis. It’s selfish to think of her at that moment but Zatanna wonders if she’s ever going to see her again, their best isn’t enough this time. Even with the Rimbor 6 their best might _still_ not be enough. Dick reaches for one of her hands and she lets him take it as she keeps speaking backwards. She’s thankful to have his hands in hers, it’s reassuring but she can’t help the want that surges in her brain, she wants Artemis, she wants her hand to hold, wants her to be the one reassuring her that they’re going to live through this.

“I’m getting reports that ships are coming out of the water,” Aquaman says and Zatanna’s eyes widen as she keeps speaking, keeps fighting, knuckles white and her grip too tight to be comfortable for Dick.

“We see them, they’re out here on the screen,” Zatanna says and Dick frowns as he squints.

“Those ships don’t look like anything from Earth’s military. They aren’t Atlantean, right?” Dick turns to look at Aquaman, who shakes his head.

“I think-they look like the Reach,” Zatanna says.

“Probably trying to protect their investment,” Aquaman says, bitterly.

“Two thirds of those ships are gone already,” Tim says and Zatanna doesn’t let herself hope yet.

“Bumblebee and Guardian, come in!” Dick says and they get confirmation they’re moving closer to their target.

“We think Conner’s team is down,” Zatanna tells them. That still leaves the other three alive and well.

“Call back later-we’re at the core and a little busy!” Mal says.

“Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Impulse , and Red Arrow-how are you doing?” Dick asks and Garfield answers.

“Fine-just got to the key, working on getting past a million bots,” Garfield tells them. The bombs are still leaving the War World and Zatanna leaves talking to Aquaman and Dick.

There’s a scream so loud that Zatanna almost claws at her ear to get her earpiece out-then it’s over.

“That must have been Mongul,” Dick mutters. There’s cheering from a few different voices, different squads.

“He’s down! Take him!” Conner shouts and Zatanna’s grip on Dick’s hand relaxes slightly. Conner is okay, the rest of his team must be too, judging by Cassie’s grunt and Wolf’s howl.

“Mongul is down, repeat-Mongul has been taken down,” Cassie says and Zatanna lets out a sigh of relief.

“The ship has stopped sending out weapons,” Captain Atom reports and Zatanna feels tears of relief prick at her eyes.

“Did anything hit Earth?” Zatanna asks.

“Not as far as we can tell,” Barbara says.

“We have the key, the War World is no longer active,” Roy reports and Zatanna lets go of Dick’s hand. It’s over. Everyone is fine.

“There’s going to be a media storm over the fact the Reach lied to the United Nations and said they only had a single unarmed ship,” Tim says and Zatanna lets out a peal of laughter.

“Great job, everyone, rendezvous ASAP so we can get you home,” Dick says and there’s a smile in his voice and on his lips.

“I can figure out a spell to keep that safe here,” Zatanna says, taking out her earpiece.

“Good plan,” Aquaman says, a smile on his face too. Zatanna wants to celebrate but they’re not in the clear yet. There’s the Reach and the Light to worry about, and Artemis and Kaldur with M’gann. They still have a few more fights ahead but Zatanna lets herself smile too, they won this one.

Earth is safe, at least for now.


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of s2e16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Jade and Artemis's banter in this ep. Also, I love angst.

Black Manta really cares about Kaldur. Artemis can’t help but think of her own father, on the same side as him-not half as caring. Kaldur has a dad who cares about him, loves him, and she’s a little envious. On the other hand, Kaldur is betraying a father who loves him, that’s harder than betraying someone who doesn’t care at all-it was so much easier to rationalize and cut ties for her. She knows he’s not loyal to him, but it must be hard on some level. She carefully lifts glass of water to his lips, aware she always has to keep a neutral expression, one that doesn’t show her thoughts to the camera in Kaldur’s room. She sets the glass down carefully before she speaks.

“He’s still not himself,” Artemis says aloud, glancing to the camera.

_ What’s the plan now? I can’t do anything with this collar on and Manta plans to kill me soon. I can’t leave Garfield alone. I have to get home. _ M’gann thinks, flashes of his face come and go, and another face appears in her thoughts. 

_ I can’t let her down. I can’t let Marie down and I can’t let him down. I can’t help him or anyone after Manta kills me. _ M’gann thinks.

_ M’gann. You’re not going to die. Garfield is probably living with  La’gaan or Zatanna. You’re going to get out of here, and you’re not going to let Garfield or Marie down,  _ Artemis thinks back, fiercely. She can’t think of Zatanna, not while she’s connected to the other two.

_ The real problem is how much longer we have to make a plan, _ Kaldur thinks as the door opens to his room.

“You have exactly 24 hours to cure my son or die in the attempt,” Manta warns. If Artemis was young and green, she might have laughed about how they all thought the same word when he said that.

_ I’m doomed either way,  _ M’gann thinks as Manta leaves, the door locking behind him.

They’ve already spent time catching up, all that’s left is to try and make a plan or two. They’ve already seen the memories from the time they last saw each other, seen her old but new to them memories of Roy and Zatanna.

_ I hope you two can come home soon too, _ M’gann thinks.

* * *

 

“Okay, I have a plan and it involves Cheshire and someone babysitting,” Roy begins and Zatanna glances at her coffee. The conference room is empty, it’s early for most people right now. The hot carafe of coffee and a box of doughnuts are a welcome sight for tired eyes. Zatanna only has eyes for the baby in her arms though.

“And?” Zatanna asks.

“Also involves Sportsmaster being himself,” Roy clarifies.

“I’ll babysit Lian, what’s the plan?” Zatanna asks. With Conner, Dick, and Wally also at the table, it almost feels like a reunion of most of the original team. Wally munches on a doughnut and she wonders if he misses the life or if he’s here because he wants to stay in the loop. 

“Cheshire convinces Sportsmaster that he should try to kill Kaldur-eye for an eye. Cheshire helps M’gann break out and Sportsmaster gets played. We cause tension in the Light and we get M’gann back, along with updates from Artemis and Kaldur,” Roy says. Zatanna’s the first to speak about his plan.

“We’ll need to run it by Cheshire first,” she says.

“She already said yes,” Roy says fondly, and it reminds Zatanna of why he and Cheshire were together for a while-before he fell in love with Kaldur. Dick sighs before he pours himself another cup of coffee.

“And I’m guessing there’s no way I can say no or stop this?” Dick asks and Wally snorts.

“Nope,” Roy pops the p and reaches for a doughnut. At least, Zatanna thinks, his diet isn’t just coffee. Lian’s been spending a lot of time with Paula and Roy lately, and Zatanna is happy to see her. Still, Zatanna can’t imagine asking Artemis to work with her father, she wonders what Jade’s getting out of helping them. She’s as keen on father-daughter bonding time as Artemis is-there must be some reason she agreed to Roy’s plan. The only person who likes Sportsmaster is himself.

* * *

 

_ I hear two new minds. Cheshire and Sportsmaster are on board _ . M’gann thinks and Artemis swears.

_ Hey Martian, Can you hear me yet? Sportsmaster is going after Black Manta. I’m supposed to pretend to fight you and get you out of here. Sound good?  _ Jade thinks.

_ Love you too Jade.  _ Artemis thinks, as she tells Deathstroke she needs to stretch her legs. If she can get to the control room, she can shut off M’gann’s collar, and she’s willing to bet jade had the foresight to loop the cameras.

_ Yup _ , her sister confirms and it’s still so weird to have more than one voice in her head. Lockdown protocol is in place and red lights flash along with the alarms.

_ Whose idea was this? _ Kaldur asks.

_ Roy’s. Our Roy, not Arsenal. _ Jade thinks and Kaldur takes that in as he stays motionless, watching M’gann and Jade fight.

“The assassin has locked herself in Kaldur’ahm’s room. She’s fighting the Martian who’s putting up a good fight-she knows the deal still stands. Get back there, pronto,” Deathstroke says.

_ I just took out the camera, get my collar turned off.  _ M’gann thinks as she dodges a punch.

_ Done. Headed back now. _ Artemis thinks back and then swears mentally.

_ What’s going on? _ Kaldur asks.

_ Our dads are fighting. _

“Tigress! Get to my son!” Black Manta shouts.

“Yes boss!” Artemis says automatically, in a few seconds she passes him and runs. She doesn’t look back, just hears them fight, clashing metal and cracking concrete.

_ Dad doesn’t know this is about retrieving you, so you’re gonna have to find your own way back to some extent. _ Jade thinks and M’gann agrees to that easily.

_ There’s an explosive rigged on the door, get ready.  _ Artemis warns them a few seconds before it blows.

“Tigress!” Black Manta shouts again and she realizes he’s still fighting Sportsmaster, losing ground so he can get to his son.

“So long,” M’gann says and disappears into the floor.

_ Well, that works, _ Jade thinks as she pretends to go after Black Manta. Kaldur pushes her into the wall and collapses. Manta goes after his son, like they predicted, and Artemis doesn’t catch the words they say as she chases after her sister and father.

“We’ll kill them another time,” Artemis hears her father say and Jade sends her a quick mental apology.

_ M’gann, get out of here!  _  Artemis thinks.

“Sorry kitty, but we don’t need company,” Jade mutters as  she pretends to slam her head into the wall and Artemis closes her eyes.

_ I can’t leave yet, Deathstroke is fighting your dad and sister.  _ M’gann thinks.

_ Just pin him to the wall and leave when you get the all clear from Jade, _ Kaldur thinks. Artemis can feel someone pick her up.

“Easy. Tigress got knocked out by those intruders, she might have a head injury,” one of the guards says to another and Artemis plays dead. It’s not like she’s new to it.

_ All clear. We’re gone. _ M’gann thinks.

* * *

 

“I’m back. Who has Garfield?” M’gann asks.

“He’s been staying with Conner, La’gaan is still in the hospital because of his broken leg,” Zatanna answers. M’gann feels a flash of guilt at that, she didn’t really think of La’gaan very much after she was kidnapped. It’s been almost 49 days since she’s seen her brother, she’s tired and she’ll do anything to see him.

“I’ll call Conner. I want to get Garfield back and talk to him before anyone else. I’ll talk to the League or the Team or whoever after that, okay?” M’gann asks.

“Got it. Do you want his address or do you have it?” Zatanna asks.

“I have it,” M’gann answers. 


	15. Reunions and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Artemis has been undercover from March 19 to May 20, and from that time they had M’gann for 49 days.

_ Hey, M’gann is headed your way. We had a meeting yesterday but you were on Superman duty, when M’gann is ready, we’d like to have a meeting of the group at the Hall.  _ Zatanna sends the text and waits, it’s always interesting to see who’s up when. Crime never sleeps but they have to, some people are up all night and some people are only up all day-Zatanna goes by her shift schedule. 

When Artemis was home, they had a more consistent schedule, but Zatanna’s up more and fighting more often with an empty apartment. It’s easier to justify staying out for another hour because of the 8 Leaguers on Rimbor and she doesn’t have anyone waiting for her at home. They’re spread a little thin, and it’s still hard to go back to their empty apartment. She hopes Artemis can come back soon, she misses coming home to takeout from Palo Alto, misses seeing Artemis on their couch, surrounded by homework. Artemis will come home soon, Zatanna thinks. She just hopes it’s sooner rather than later as she touches her necklace.

_ Got it. Doorbell just rang, I’ll text you later _ , Conner says. Zatanna smiles at the thought of M’gann reuniting with her brother, and wonders if she has enough time to eat late dinner or an early breakfast before they have a meeting.

* * *

 

M’gann knocks on the door, wondering if she should have asked if Conner and Garfield were out on a mission. The door opens too quickly for her to have second thoughts and she’s tackled.

“You’re okay!” Garfield exclaims and she can’t help but smile and cry as she hugs him back.

“I love you so much,” M’gann sniffles and she’s aware Conner’s probably watching from the doorway but she doesn’t care. Being gone for almost two months has put a few things into perspective.

“I love you too, sis. How’d you escape?” Garfield asks and her eyes meet Conner’s.

“I’m sure it’s a long story, come in,” Conner say, carefully. It’s not quite warm but she’s just glad he’s letting her in.

“Thank you,” M’gann says, reminded that she wanted to talk to him the day she got kidnapped. She needs to talk to La’gaan and Roy and Zatanna, but she focuses on the pair in front of her first. Since she knows the truth, it’s time Garfield does too, it’s the only way her story is going to make sense.

* * *

 

“We’re going to be gone for an hour, okay? Then we’ll stay here for the night and go home,” M’gann says and Garfield yawns and nods. He walks back to Conner’s guest bedroom, eyes barely open. M’gann knows Conner’s watching like she is, it reminds her of the old days.

“I texted Zatanna, we’re meeting at the Hall,” Conner says, breaking the silence.

“Let’s go,” M’gann says, and Conner nods.

“Right behind you,” he says.

* * *

Zatanna gets one of the meeting rooms ready and starts a pot of coffee. Roy grins at her for two different reasons in the span of a minute. The plan worked, M’gann is back and then he smells the coffee.

“You’re the best, Zee,” Roy says and she just grins.

“I know,” she says simply as they see Dick walk in. Their secret is out to almost everyone, but Zatanna’s happy she’s not dealing with this on an empty stomach. M’gann begins by telling them she’ll answer questions at the end.

“Then I told Conner everything and now we’re here,” M’gann finishes.

“Do you and Garfield need a place to stay for the night?” Zatanna asks, blue eyes meeting green. M’gann almost seems to consider it and then shakes her head.

“We’re fine, but thank you,” M’gann smiles gracefully despite her exhaustion. Zatanna envies her ability to never have undereye bags for half a second.

“Okay, good work. Get some rest and report back here in the morning, hopefully Black Manta and Sportsmaster don’t suspect anything,”  Dick says and M’gann nods. Zatanna watches Roy look at his empty coffee cup. Dick leaves and after a moment, Conner follows him out.

“Roy, Zatanna, I need to talk to you,” M’gann says and Roy raises an eyebrow.

“I have something for you,” M’gann says and Roy waits for a moment.

“I just need in your head for a second,” M’gann says and Roy squints at her and glances to Zatanna for a moment.

“Let’s do it,” Roy decides and M’gann gives him a smile before her fingers brush his face. It’s almost like magic, Zatanna decides as she watches a few different emotions flicker across Roy’s face. Peace is the only one that stays when his eyes open and M’gann’s hands return to her sides.

“Thank you,” Roy says, quietly. M’gann nods.

“Night Zatanna,” Roy says, grabbing his coffee cup before he walks out the door.

“I have a gift for you too,” M’gann begins and Zatanna closes her eyes in anticipation.

M’gann’s presence in her mind isn’t sharp and new, it’s an old feeling. Memories of Artemis flash in front of her and Zatanna blinks away a few tears. She looks fine, despite the worry on her face for most of the memories.

_ When you get back, tell Zatanna I love her and I’m coming home soon. _ The thought from Artemis, in her voice makes Zatanna miss her even more. She misses Artemis in their apartment, her hand in hers, she just wants her to come home, she wants to know she’s safe and home for good. The memories are comforting, but she wants her own memories of Artemis. 

“Thank you,” Zatanna murmurs and M’gann nods again.

“Get some sleep,” M’gann offers and Zatanna nods.

“You too,” Zatanna replies.


	16. Veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Rewatching this, I feel so bad for M’gann and Garfield. Like the Cave gets blown up and Garfield gets kidnapped and then M’gann gets him back and messes up Kaldur and then she gets kidnapped, and then she breaks out and Garfield’s trapped on the War World with the others. Rewrite of s2e17 which would be May 29, 2016. This is one of my favorite episodes of season two, so this one is a bit longer, I think.

“It’s weird to see you like that. I’ll start with the basics, and then I’ll be on patrol with you,” Cassie begins and M’gann nods, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She had avoided mimicking Leaguers after she got in trouble for looking like Black Canary in their first year, it still feels strange to do this. 

Still, the world needs to think Wonder Woman and the other Leaguers are running around. Dick has been juggling being Nightwing and Batman and Conner’s been juggling being himself and Superman. M’gann tries to focus on watching Cassie and her movements, Wonder Woman has a distinct style. After this, she’s going to patrol looking like her uncle and hope things have settled down.

* * *

 

“Dick! It’s on!” Barbara announces and Zatanna sits between her and Tim. 

“It’s always a pleasure to be on your show, G. Gordon,” the Reach ambassador smiles.

“Gordon’s gonna tear into him,” Tim predicts and Dick enters the room, careful not to block the TV. After this is over, they’re all going to gear up and patrol Gotham. Just like old times, except Bruce and Artemis are gone. It’s been wearing on them to have Bruce just gone-there’s not much they can do except wait. 

“Let’s talk about what happened Thursday,” G. Gordon smiles but it’s blatantly fake, and Zatanna sees Alfred join them out of the corner of her eye. The ambassador begins to lie with a pleasant smile on his face and G. Gordon Godfrey shakes his head.

“Don’t lie to me and the good people at home-the Reach had a  _ fleet of warships _ hidden beneath our oceans! What else aren’t you telling us,  _ ambassador _ ?” G. Gordon presses and begins cutting through anything the ambassador tries to get out.

“I wish we made popcorn for this,” Dick jokes as they watch Godfrey tear into the Reach ambassador. He usually criticizes the League, but it’s nice that they’re on the same side for something, however briefly. Barbara grins and leans against him slightly. They have a long night ahead of them, but it was nice to see something be anti-Reach for a change. Zatanna just hopes everyone stops sipping the Reach Kool-Aid sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

_ Conner! I see him! I’ll move him before he grabs anything from the bank.  _ M’gann thinks and she races in the afternoon air, wearing her uncle’s face. It’s always strange to patrol as others but it’s necessary. Conner doesn’t like wearing a cape anymore than she likes being bald, but they’re patrolling together anyway. The Toyman’s robot flexes its fingers and drops the vault in its hand, and M’gann can hear the Toyman scream at them. It’s hard not to laugh, but her uncle doesn’t laugh much in front of strangers or crowds. She peels some of the metal away and lets Conner pluck him out, just like they planned. The bank might need a reconstructed roof but at least the streets weren’t damaged and no one was hurt.

“Here you go officers,” Conner grins and hands the Toyman over to a waiting line of police cars and officers.

“Thanks Superman,” one of them beams at him and Conner beams back. M’gann tries her hardest not to think about how much she missed his smile.

“Where do you want this?” M’gann asks, gesturing to the levitating robot suit in the air, and one of the more experienced officers gives her directions to a police lot. 

_ It’s not like it’s small enough to fit in an evidence room.  _ Conner thinks and M’gann laughs as they fly away.

_ Do you want me to follow or do you want to just drop it off and find me later? _ Conner thinks.

_ I’ve got this, you go patrol. I’ll catch up with you in a few. _ M’gann replies and her nods.

* * *

 

“Hey, most people have been convinced by us so far. A few conspiracy theorists have pointed out your uncle could be pretending to be any of the off world Leaguers, but that’s a small group,” Nightwing says and M’gann nods. It’s just them, and while he and M’gann haven’t been close, she still feels like he needs to talk to her.

“I heard you and La’gaan broke up. I’m here if you want to talk,” Dick says and M’gann sighs.

“It’s not about Conner or him. It’s about me. I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said-what people have said about me and my powers-and where I stand on everything. Being stuck underwater gave me time to really think about who I am-and what I’ve been doing. Artemis and Kaldur reminded me of who I used to be. I want to go back to being like I was. And after we get done with this-and Artemis and Kaldur come home-I might take a break from the Team. Figure out what my civilian identity is, figure out who I really am,” M’gann says and Dick nods.

“That’s great,” Dick says, genuinely. She smiles back at him and asks who she needs to imitate next. 


End file.
